They brought us togther
by ILoveToHearYouScream
Summary: Naruto runs away after he brought Sasuke back, he feels like theres something he didn't do. He heads to Orochimaru's HQ first, finding him alive but Sasuke had said he killed him. Naruto gets knocked out, and he wakes up nine months later...what happened?


I brought Sasuke back, but I couldn't stay and celebrate with the rest of the village

"_I brought Sasuke back, but I couldn't stay and celebrate with the rest of the village. As they partied I was leaving the village, secretly so no one would know. Orochimaru was dead, Itachi was dead. But I just…felt like there was something that we forgot. So, I went back to Orochimaru's hide out, and he was lying in a tank. Alive! Kabuto jumped me from behind…that is all I remember."_

Naruto wore the cloak that his father once wore, heading towards the Hokage Temple with Gaara, two figures followed in black cloaks behind him, wearing hats like the Akatsuki, but they didn't have the Akatsuki cloaks.

Naruto hadn't been home for some time, almost sixteen years. He hoped they hadn't forgotten him. Gaara walked straight to the Hokage Temple, Naruto following quickly behind him.

Opening the door to Tsunade's office Gaara stepped in, Naruto and the two other figures waited outside for a few minutes before Gaara opened the door, "Come" he said and Naruto walked in, followed by the figures in black, "N-Naruto?" Tsunade asked. The blonde nodded. His head band securely around his head, "Hey Baachan…I'm…back if you'll allow me to return to the village." Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded and glanced at the other figures; "Who are they?" She asked. The two took their hats off, a raven haired girl with blue eyes smiled at the old woman, "Hello Baachan," she said in a happy voice. The other was a blonde long haired male with the Sharingan eyes. Whisker marks on his cheeks. He just nodded at the woman. "Baachan, this is Kisuna and Chiori, my children."

_Naruto's eyes opened, he stared into a face of a Medical Sand Ninja. "Why…where am I?" He felt funny; looking down at his body he saw it. He was a female, "What…what's going on?" He asked in a panicky voice, "Why am I a girl?!"_

"Your…children?" She asked, dumbfounded. "Yes, that's why I didn't return…I didn't want them to be taken away, and I wasn't ready for everyone to know that…"

Tsunade looked up, "That, what?" She asked. "That Naruto is a mother," Gaara said in a monotone voice, "Orochimaru was alive, but I killed him…when, I found Naruto." He said.

"The night I brought Sasuke back I left, I knew something wasn't quite right. The first place I went to was Orochimaru's hide out; it was the only place that I could get to." Naruto breathed in, "When I got there I found Orochimaru, in pieces but alive, in a tank. He looked up at me with those…creepy, eyes and…then Kabuto jumped me from behind, I didn't give up but he knocked me out. The next memory I have is of a medic ninja from the sand village standing over me, looking down and seeing that I was female and…pregnant." Tsunade breathed in, her eyes traveling down to her desk. "That…bastard," She said.

"_Naruto, stay with us." Temari said, "Just a few more minutes, please." Tears poured from Naruto's eyes, he had never been in so much pain. That was saying something. He screamed in agony as he pushed…_

"_Naruto, you have a daughter and a son," Temari giggled, Naruto looked up weakly from his daughter. The other was a boy? He smiled "Thank you…Temari," He said in that female voice he had actually gotten used to. _Will I ever be male again?_ He thought he didn't like being a girl; he missed not having to carry around breasts._

"After you had the children you turned back into a male?" Tsunade asked. "Yeah, once the children didn't have to breast feed anymore, a couple weeks after that." He grinned, "I went to sleep as a girl and I woke up as a guy, it felt really good to be back in my usual body but it was kind of weird because I was still wearing a bra…" Tsunade's face turned red for a minute, she was suppressing laughter.

"And, Naruto," She said looking up at him, "Do you know who the father is?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, that's another reason I was afraid to come home." Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Who is it…?" She was cut off by a knock at the door. Kisuna and Chiori quickly put their straw hats back on and backed away towards the wall, staying out of the way. "Yes?" Tsunade asked she glanced at Naruto as the door opened. "Tsunade-sama, there is a rumor going around that Naruto is coming home." Naruto turned around, "Hey, Sakura-chan." He said.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Naruto!" She said happily, throwing her arms around him, before drawing back and looking at him angrily, "Why did you run off like that?" She growled, "We were all so worried! We haven't heard from you in almost sixteen years and now you just _show up_?" Naruto sighed, "Sakura please, let me explain." He said, she looked at him, waiting.

He explained everything to her, she sat down, her hand to her forehead, "Naruto, I'm so sorry…" She said, his children had taken their hats off. "You can keep them off," Naruto said, "We're safe here." Tsunade turned to Naruto, "Back to my question before, who is the father?" Naruto stared at her, "You're _seriously_ asking me that?" He asked. She looked over the two children before gasping, "Sasuke?!" She asked, which made Sakura look up and stare at them, "It is! Kisuna looks _a lot_ like him, and…Chiori has his eyes…" Chiori grunted, clearly disgusted with her comment. "And his attitude" She added.

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, there is that." He said, "Also Chiori can use the Sharingan, he's been able to use it since he was five with the help of Kyuubi, Tsunade I was a little shocked when you didn't know what I was doing, Kakashi has been coming to and from the Sand Village for the past eleven years teaching Chiori how to control the Sharingan." Tsunade nodded, "So that's what he's been up too…" She said than shrugged, "Anyways, we'll have a place for you three to stay immediately," With that Sakura left to go give word, "I'll need to give the two a physical examination, if you don't mind, Naruto-kun," He looked at both of them, they nodded, "Hai." He replied.

"No one is to know that Naruto's children are Sasuke's." Tsunade said to everyone who had been in the room when they had figured it out. "That means, Chiori, no Sharingan until I say it's ok." He growled a little, but nodded, "Hai, Tsunade-sama" He said before putting his hat on and headed out of the door, "Bye, Baachan!" Kisuna said, smiling. She put her hat on as well and walked out of the door. Naruto bowed to the woman before following his children out and meeting Sakura who would take them to their new place of residence.

Lying back on the large bed mat Naruto yawned deeply, he didn't have to worry about Kisuna or Chiori at all really, they were stronger than he was when he was sixteen. They had been taught well.

No one else knew they were back yet; they were trying to keep a low profile for the time being; didn't want to attract unwanted attention.

"_I promise I'll bring Sasuke back…" Naruto said to Sakura before running off with the "rescue" team. _

"_Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, seeing the raven fighting against Itachi. "Naruto…" He heard the raven growl before lunging at the other Uchiha. "If you get into this I'll kill you myself, Naruto." Sasuke yelled as he went into demon form._

_Naruto jumped from tree-to-tree, trying to keep Sasuke from falling off his back. The raven was barely conscious as he held onto Naruto's neck. Naruto had his arms securely around his legs. "So, he killed Itachi, _and_ Orochimaru?" Kiba asked, "All alone?" Naruto just nodded as they headed back toward Konoha. Kiba kept throwing questions at him until Neji shut him up. Naruto shot the long haired man a 'thank you' glance before running faster._

Naruto woke early the next morning. There was knocking at the door. He stood and pulled on a robe that Sakura had put in the closet, going to the door. "Hello?" He asked opening the door a little.

"G'morning Naruto," Sakura said holding up a bag, "I have breakfast, Ichiraku ok with you?" Naruto grinned and opened the door farther, "Thank you Sakura-chan!" Naruto said excitedly, he hadn't had Ichiraku in a long time.

Kisuna was brought down by the smell of ramen, and from the way Chiori yelled at her she had stepped on him. Naruto cracked a smile at the two and Kisuna hugged him then hugged Sakura. Chiori grunted and grabbed a bowl of rice, sitting on the kitchen counter away from everyone. Naruto sighed but brought his attention to Sakura, "So what's changed?"

"Nothing really, Hinata took over the Hyuuga clan, Neji still doesn't think she can do it but he's very supportive. You changed him a lot Naruto, from that fight you had with him a long time ago…" Naruto just grinned, "Um…Konohamaru is a Jounin, as are his old teammates…" Naruto was staring at his ramen bowl, "What about Sasuke?" He asked, "Oh, Sasuke? He's an Elite Jounin; people say he might become the Hokage! But now one doubts you're going to become it first, and we all know Sasuke would never become Hokage, just because he doesn't want you to be hurt." Naruto shifted. _So, does Sasuke really care about me after all?_ He asked himself. "Speaking of Sasuke, he should be getting back from his mission today. You should go see him."

"I don't know if Baachan would allow that." Naruto said softly, "I mean…she doesn't want him to figure out Kisuna and Chiori are his, and no one knows about them yet. Does anyone know I'm back?"

"Everyone," She said, "Ino saw you with me yesterday you know how she can't keep her mouth shut. Anyways, people just think to two with you are ANBU, who are protecting you or something." She shrugged, "So, you two should be dressed as such, I got Tsunade's permission to get these," She handed over ANBU out fits. "Wear them, but don't let too many people see you." She said, "Be as the ANBU is."

-x-

Naruto and his children had been in the village for almost four months now, people knew that they weren't ANBU by now, but no one knew they were his children, well besides Lady-Baachan and Sakura.

They both joined Kakashi's team, since he didn't have one right now. Someone else joined as well, they had taken the chuunin exams with the leaf village people but disguised. Naruto just took a simple teaching job at the academy for the time being, not doing any missions unless he was really needed. He hadn't seen that much of Sasuke though; but then again, Naruto was avoiding Sasuke.

But today he wasn't avoidable, because he came to the academy, "Otousan!" Naruto heard someone yell. He looked up and saw a small girl hugging Sasuke. His breath caught, Sasuke was…he had…what? He smiled at the small girl picking her up in his arms. She was one of Naruto's best students.

"Naruto," Sasuke said after the girl ran off. "How're you?" Naruto looked up, "Good, that's your daughter?" He asked, "Hai, Karin came searching for me, and I have always loved her, even though…she did work under Orochimaru, well and I." Naruto's emotions were getting the best of him; his face clouded over with sorrow. "Oh, well I'm happy for you…Sasuke." He said, "Thank you Naruto, that means a lot…coming from you."

_I guess he didn't really care that I was gone then, expected…_ "I have to get going, Sasuke I'm sorry Kisuna and Chiori are just getting back from a mission and I have to go see them." He said standing, "Why are they always with you?" Sasuke asked.

"If…I told you the truth Sasuke, you wouldn't speak with me any longer." Naruto replied before running out to meet his children.

-x-

Chiori and Naruto trained in the forest, they'd been at it for a couple hours now, and Sasuke was watching.

"Let me use it!" Chiori kept yelling as he dodged Naruto's attacks, "I haven't used it in a long time, I need to practice!" Naruto paused, "Fine" He said, "But only for a small amount of time, we don't want to bring attention towards this area."

Chiori gave a rare grin and nodded, doing hands signs that Sasuke noticed were remarkably familiar, he just couldn't place his finger on it; "Sharingan!" Chiori said which made Sasuke's breath catch. _Sharingan? How…can he use that? He isn't my son._ Naruto smiled and did a few hand signs as well; red chakra formed a small 'barrier' around him as they went on attacking. _Who is this kid?_ Sasuke asked himself before jumping from his tree, "Naruto!" He yelled like he had just stumbled upon them.

Chiori quickly let the Sharingan fade and the chakra faded around Naruto, "Sasuke? What are you doing out here?" He asked. "I was wondering the same thing, but I see Chiori is with you." He smiled, "Talented." He said.

"How…how much have you seen?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned to him then, his face turning to stone "Sharingan?" He asked. Naruto cursed under his breath, "Yes, Sharingan." He said, "How?" Sasuke asked.

"Because he's your's," Naruto replied, his fists clenching, before Sasuke could ask Naruto explained.

Sasuke fell to the ground on his butt, staring at Chiori, "Five?" He asked, "You could use the Sharingan when you were _five_?" Chiori nodded, shifting on the stump he sat on. "Naruto…I'm so sorry, if I would have known…"

"You wouldn't have done anything; Gaara killed Orochimaru when he found me." Naruto stood and motioned for Chiori. "Just because _my_ children share your DNA, does not mean that you are their father. I have been both to them, a mother and a father…Sasuke, tend to the one you love…and don't tell anyone." Naruto and Chiori jumped into the forest and headed back to Konoha.

"Naruto please!" Tsunade said as she followed him quickly towards the gate. They were going back to Suna? Why? "No, Sasuke knows and obviously he doesn't care for me like I do him, he has Karin, who probably is plotting some way to kill all of you, and I don't understand why you let her here anyways." He shook his head, "No, we're leaving."

"Without even saying good-bye?" Sasuke's voice came from ahead and above them, Naruto looked up to see Sasuke standing on top of the gate.


End file.
